Quand on aime on pardonne
by blonde55-the-little-Hime-chan
Summary: La petite leçon de cette histoire : Il faut faire confiance à nos vrais amis et ne pas leur cacher des choses importantes, car on ne peut jamais prédire leurs réactions ... Car si ils tiennent vraiment à nous ils peuvent pardonner et encore plus par amour ... Pour comprendre il suffit de lire :)


_********__Disclamer :_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire vient entièrement de mon imagination et je vous prie de ne pas la plagier.

_**Personages :**_ Je vous laisse découvrir :)

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

_**Quand on aime on pardonne**_

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre d'hôpital cela faisait maintenant six mois que je me trouvais là, car j'avais fait une rechute après l'opération. Mon espérance de vie n'avait pas était re-réduite, mais je me trouvais bloquée dans un lit ainsi qu'attachée à une machine par des perfusions. J'avais perdu tout contact avec mes amis qui s'étaient sentis trahis du fait que je ne leur avais rien dit avant. J'avais même perdu mon meilleur ami par la suite car au bout de deux mois il avait comprit que j'avais plus qu'une simple grippe. Il avait très mal pris la vérité et avait subitement décidé de couper les ponts avec moi ... J'en avais été détruite, je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir tellement j'avais mal. Quelques jours après j'ai définitivement mis fin à mon couple, ne supportant plus la perte de mon meilleur ami, j'ai ensuite essayé plusieurs fois de mettre fin à ma misérable vie. Cela fut un échec complet, à ma troisième tentative les infirmières étaient arrivées à temps, juste avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Depuis ce jours je n'avais plus accès à des objets tranchants, et une infirmière me surveillait pendant mes repas pour que je ne tente rien avec les couverts. Au bout d'un mois et demi de mon hospitalisation mes parents ont décidé de me faire prendre des cours à l'hôpital avec un professeur privé. Cela m'occupais les jours de semaine et me permettais de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille. Les semaines passaient puis les mois, je n'avais plus aucun contact avec l'extérieur, je ne voyais que mon professeur, les infirmières ainsi que quelques membres de ma famille. Mon téléphone ne me servait plus à rien à part à me distraire ou à parler avec certains membres de ma familles. Je me décidais un jours à aller sur facebook, j'avais supprimé mon vrai compte j'allais donc sur mon compte manga qui me paraissait bien plus intéressant, j'avais de nombreux messages mais aucun de mes anciens amis. Cette vérité me fit horriblement mal au cœur mais je n'avais plus la force de pleurer, j'avais déjà versé beaucoup trop de larmes totalement inutiles et je ne voulais pas recommencer, car cela me faisait me sentir beaucoup trop faible et vulnérable et je ne voulais plus l'être, plus jamais. Grâce aux cours que je suivais, j'avais perfectionné mon niveau en anglais, ainsi qu'en espagnol. Je pouvais donc facilement dialoguer avec des personnes qui acceptaient de me parler et qui ne me jugeait pas pour ma maladie ou mes actes, et certains comprenaient aussi le fait que j'avais caché la vérité à mes anciens amis, tout comme moi ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre leur réaction. Nous parlions de beaucoup de choses et ils s'inquiétaient de mon état plutôt instable. Je subissais parfois des crises plus fortes que d'autre mais cela arrivait rarement.

Un jours alors que je venais de subir une crise plus importante que d'habitude, je me retrouvais clouée à mon lit, avec interdiction de me lever ainsi que l'obligation de bouger le moins possible afin de laisser mon corps se reposer et de laisser le temps au calmants d'agir. Pendant deux jours je ne pus que dormir, je n'avais plus aucune force. Le troisième jours je réussis enfin à m'asseoir, mon premier réflexe fut de prendre mon téléphone, pour aller donner de mes nouvelles. Je fus soulagé de voir que des gens s'étaient inquiétés pour moi, cela me fit sourire car je ne me sentais plus totalement seule. Je perdis très vite mon sourire lorsque je vis sur mon mur, parmi les publications de mes amis qui s'inquiétaient pour moi, une autre publication d'une personne dont je ne pensais jamais revoir le nom, pas même sur mon compte mangas. Ce qui me choquais le plus n'était pas le fait que cela venait de mon ancien meilleur ami, ce qui me choquais réellement était le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Comme pour les autres qui avaient demandé de mes nouvelles je lui répondis que j'allais bien et qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une crise plus importante que d'habitude. Par la suite il était venu me parler par message privé, je ne voulais pas vraiment lui répondre car le perdre m'avais détruit, mais mes sentiments envers lui n'avaient pas changé. Je lui répondis et nous parlâmes longtemps, malgré les excuses qu'il me répétait sans cesse je ne voulais pas le croire, je m'y refusais entièrement refusant d'y croire. Sa lui faisait mal et à moi aussi, mais après ce qu'il avait fait je ne pouvais pas accepter de simples excuses dîtes à travers un écran. Je ne pouvais pas voir la sincérité de ses excuses et cela m'effrayais, je ne voulais pas croire à des choses fausses et encore moins me réjouir trop vite. Un soir il me demanda le numéro de ma chambre, je ne comprenais pas la raison de sa question mais lui répondis sincèrement que ma chambre était la 114 et il me remercia, toujours en me laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Le lendemain je reçus beaucoup plus de messages de sa part que d'habitude, je trouvais cela bizarre mais je ne lui en parlais pas, ne voulant pas lui paraître paranoïaque. Ma journée allait être bien chargée, mon professeur ne venait pas mais j'avais à la place tout un tas d'examens à faire pour rendre compte de mon état de santé par rapport à mon entrée à l'hôpital. Je venais de subir une énième prise de sang lorsqu'une des infirmières vint me dire que quelqu'un était venu pour me voir mais comme j'étais en plein examen elle lui avait donc demandé de revenir plus tard. Elle avait juste pu me dire que c'était un jeune homme brun et assez grand. Une bonne heure après mes examens prirent fins, pour ma plus grande joie car j'étais horriblement fatiguée, j'avais été transportée jusqu'à mon lit, n'ayant plus la force de marcher. Je ne parvenais pas à oublier ce que l'infirmière m'avait dit, je ne comprenais pas qui était la personne qui était venue pour me voir. Je cherchais encore et encore qui pouvait bien être cette personne, cela hantait tellement mes pensées que je finis par m'endormir assez rapidement.

Je me réveilla quelques heures plus tard, je gardais les yeux fermés pour ne pas revenir totalement à la réalité. Je me sentais bien, même très bien, bizarrement je me sentais beaucoup mieux que d'habitude. Je compris quelques minutes après que je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais totalement bloquée et je compris bien vite que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière moi et m'enlaçait tendrement en ayant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je bougeais lentement pour réveiller la personne derrière moi, c'était un garçon ça je l'avais compris. Il se réveilla, je refermais les yeux aussitôt et fis semblant de dormir. Je me sentis retournée et poussée sur le dos, soudain des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Le choc me fit ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque je le reconnus je fondis en larmes et le serra dans mes bras de toutes les forces qu'il me restais. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, je les avais fermé et je refusais de les rouvrir tellement j'avais peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Soudain je sentis des larmes tomber sur mon visage et se mêler aux miennes. Je compris alors que ses excuses étaient sincères depuis le début, je le serrais encore plus entre mes bras et me collais à lui pour qu'il ne parte pas. Nous pleurions ensemble l'un dans les bras de l'autre, essayant de fuir la réalité qui nous rattrapait. Je lui répétais de me pardonner encore et encore le fait de lui avoir mentis sur mon état de santé, tandis qu'il me demandait de pardonner ses mots, sa réaction ainsi que le fait de m'avoir lâchement abandonné. Nous nous pardonnâmes nos paroles ainsi que nos actes. C'est alors qu'il me chuchota lentement qu'il m'aimait toujours et même plus qu'avant, je lui avouais donc que mes sentiments pour lui étaient réciproques et même bien plus forts qu'avant. Nous avions décidé de nous mettre ensemble avec l'infime espoir que je sorte un jour ou l'autre de cet hôpital dans lequel je me trouvais enfermée depuis bien trop longtemps à notre goût. Six mois après ce jour inoubliable, après de nouveaux examens les médecins m'annoncèrent que je pourrai sortir de l'hôpital dans quelques mois. Au bout d'un ans et demi après mon hospitalisation je pus enfin sortir de cet hôpital.

J'étais toujours en couple avec mon meilleur ami et c'est lui qui était venu me chercher. Devant l'hôpital se trouvait mes parents ainsi que plusieurs membres de ma famille dont j'étais les plus proche, ils étaient venus pour me féliciter de ma sortie que nous avions tous longuement attendu. Par la suite Byakuya et moi avons emménagé ensemble, et deux année plus tard je me retrouvais à nouveau dans cet hôpital, mais cette fois ci je me trouvais au service maternité pour donnais naissance à notre premier enfant qui se trouvait être une fille et nous décidions de l'appeler Rukia.

* * *

**_Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici !_**

Je pense que vous avez trouvé qui était le personnage principal. Ce n'est pas difficile car une jeune femme malade et frêle dans bleach et qui à un rapport avec Byakuya et Rukia il ne faut pas chercher loin que c'est Hisana. ^^

N'oublliez pas que nous ne recevons pas d'argent pour nos écrits, le salaire d'un auteur est composé des critiques constructives ainsi que de vos avis très chers lecteurs. :)


End file.
